The modernization of vehicular systems such as aircraft, automobiles, or marine vessels have included the implementation of guidance and control systems having a computerized control system. For vehicular systems such as aircraft having a military purpose, deployment and actuation of armament disposed thereon has migrated to computer control as well. In fact, newer technologies have been developed for the specific purpose of providing guidance, tactical, and/or strategic control over these aircraft. These newer technologies have resulted in a plurality of differing types of peripheral devices that may be configured on the aircraft for use by the pilot.
Given the data intensive nature of these systems, various networking protocols have been developed in order to move data efficiently from among the multiplicity of peripheral devices. One particular networking protocol that has gained wide acceptance for military applications is the MIL-STD-1553 “Aircraft Internal Time-Division Command/Response Multiplex Data Bus”. The MIL-STD-1553 databus was originally deployed on military vehicles such as aircraft during the early 1970's, an era in which the computing capabilities of most peripheral devices was relatively crude by today's standard. Due to these inherent computing limitations, the MIL-STD-1553 was designed to encompass a highly command and control type architecture with very deterministic type inter-process signaling.